


~Explain...~

by XxBlueRebelxX



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Slight Trigger, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlueRebelxX/pseuds/XxBlueRebelxX
Summary: ~~~~Tyler didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he loved Josh.Josh knew he loved Tyler, but he pushed it away, just wanting to keep Tyler alive..This is how it happened.~~~~





	~Explain...~

~~~~

Tyler swung his legs childishly off the cold cement edge, feeling some sharp stones softly pierce the insides of his palm from gripping the edge, his eyes blinking tiredly to keep their body awake. Tyler's breathing hitched very slightly when he heard footsteps from the staircase coming up to the roof he pondered on jumping off of, but had convinced himself not to, from letting his mind remember of his best friend.. His soft smile, his messy bright gold hair, his melted chocolate eyes.. He didn't even realize when Joshua sat down next to him, hanging off of the edge as well. "Tyler..?" Josh breathed out softly, in a bit of a concerned whisper. Tyler forcefully tore his eyes from the edge where he sat, finally to his best friend. "Are you okay?" Josh murmured, and Tyler just gave him the blank look, that Josh recognized almost too easily... "I'm so sorry.." Tyler whispered out, making the breath of the whisper crack. "For what?" Josh asked quietly, his brown eyes never leaving the brunette. "For loving you." His voice was barely audible, it being too soft and quiet, he didn't even think Josh would hear with all of the noise. But... Josh had tuned out the noise and focused so much on Tyler's broken voice that he could hear every whispered word. "It's okay.." He mumbled softly, only making Tyler bit his lip. "How?" His dried eyes had somehow started to fill with the shiny, heart shattering tears, that Josh despised. "E-Ex-Explain to m-me.." Josh's face fell, his heart being crushed once again from the crippling realization that Tyler was breaking down, and he could barely help. "I can't explain.." He knew he couldn't. Who could? Who could really explain love of all things? Tyler's quiet wrenched sobs filled the space of dying conversation and apologies between the two bandmembers. 

~

"I love you too Tyler." He could barely feel the words from his heart slip breathlessly through his lips. He didn't get a reply from the sobbing Joseph for a short moment, until he heard a: "Not l-like-like I do.." Josh hated this. He hated that Tyler thought he didn't care about him, he hated that he was so upset, he hated that he didn't try to act on his own feelings before this could happen... "Yes, I-I do, Tyler.." He whispered, whimpering slightly when Tyler sniffed from sobbing. His eyes had slightly puffed up from tears, as they continued to flow down his cheeks. It was starting to get late, meaning the weather was getting colder.. Tyler's nose got a little red and runny, along with the soft tips of his fingers. Josh slid off his hoodie quickly, and without thinking he flew it over the other boy's shoulders. "Tyler, it's getting cold.." He whispered to Tyler, letting the cold spread through his body when the warmth left him. Tyler just clutched the stone edge of the building still, trying his best to calm down despite the hurricane of thoughts and passed possibilities and lies crashing against the sides of his skull. 

"Okay."

Was all that breathily left him, blinking to let another tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. Josh wiped the tear before it could reach Tyler's chin, helping him stand up softly. 

~

All that Tyler thought about after that, that night, was Josh. No one, and nothing else. His mind lingered across the golden haired boy lying next to him, whose breath and body warmed the brunette he was cuddling. "Night.. Josh." He whispered out softly. Joshua smiled a bit sleepily. "Night, Tyler." Tyler knew he wouldn't be able to Explain.. He wouldn't be able to explain in complete detail of what love is; because Josh couldn't.. He knew, that, that day, even if it wasn't explained in words, in the back of his head it all made sense.

~~~~


End file.
